


A Year in the Shade

by KarkatHorns



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Pale Davekat - Freeform, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatHorns/pseuds/KarkatHorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is looking for a roommate, being a rich kid with only a few friends that live nowhere near the city. After all, even coolkids get lonely. However, his new roommate might be more than he can handle. Pale Davekat, an AU where trolls and humans live together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Year in the Shade

Your name is Dave Strider and the only people that came for your roommate offer are either annoying or completely fucking irritatating.

The first person you interviewed was a young seadweller who had no interest in anything besides flaunting his fins and cash around.

The second was a young troll with horns that wouldn't even allow him to go through the door. He wasn't much fun for you to be around, talking about how having a friend might boost his self esteem. You honestly don't care, and know for a fact that that troll should not be allowed to rap ever again.

The week almost came to an end before you heard frantic knocks on your apartment door. You open it to see a young, short troll around the age of the other trolls that came by during the week. When you open the door, He rushes inside and starts talking endlessly. "Son of a flipping FUCK, Terezi, open the door quicker before they fucking--" He turns to you, his face becoming completely pale when he realized that you weren't the tealblooded she-troll living across the hall.

"Who the fuck are you?!" He hisses, gritting his teeth and looking more tense than a fucking deer stuck in headlights. "Dude, I'm Dave Strider. Terezi Pyrope lives right across the fucking hall." The troll presses himself against the wall, and before you know it there is a cop looking over at you.

"Sir, have you seen a young troll with a gray sweatshirt around here?" The female officer asks.  
"Nah, I was just servin myself a nice cup of aj when I heard some commotion."  
"Don't worry, we got this. You can go back to your breakfast," The officer replies before running off. You close your door and lock it before turning back at the troll. He looked like he was going to start crying soon.

"Dude, calm down. I'm not gonna rat you out. That shit wouldn't be cool, and that is not how we Striders stride."  
The troll carefully stands by the sofa. He looks to be about your age. 16. "You could have really fucked me up back there," the kid blurts.  
"Yeah, but I have no clue what you did. What's in the bag?"  
The kid removes his backpack to show you what you assume is either stolen food or stolen clothes. You just kind of shrug it off. It's not like it's jewelry.

"How in the name of shit do you know Terezi?" He asks.  
"One, she lives right fucking across from me. Two, we used to date."  
The troll doesn't ask anything else. After a while of silence, you ask-- "What is your name anyways?"  
His reply was quick and loud.  
"Karkat Vantas."

The next words that escape you are a mystery. Perhaps it is how lost and frightened the troll looks. He looks like he just wanted to disappear in that dumb sweatshirt of his. Somehow, the words escaped you.

"Want to stay here for the night?"


End file.
